Footnote
by valiumknights
Summary: Lust or Love? Really, think about it. SAMOA JOE / OC / ALEX SHELLEY
1. the most beautiful plague

I don't just want to be a **footnote** on someone elses happiness,  
does your husband know the way the sun shines off your wedding band?

( you may have seen this on my backup account , my bad )

* * *

The cool kid at the party.

There. I did it. Six words, and I had summed him up.

You do know the one I mean right? The one, who stands against the wall with a red plastic cup filled with illegally purchased beer. A pack of Marlbro's hanging out of his jeans that sat much too low on his hips as he watched the teens cause chaos around him. The one who your sure has fucked a good ninety percent of the females in the room but you still want him so badly.

That's him.

Shit, he noticed me staring again. Fuck.  
I wish he wouldn't smile when he caught me, it just makes me want to keep looking at him. Great, there it is. The little nod of the head and flicker of the eyes that tells me he wants me, 'the signal' we call it. He stands. He walks past, and leaves the room. In five minutes I'll do the exact same thing.

"Baby, are you okay?" He squeezes the hand of mine that's enveloped in his, I look over to him and give him a reassuring smile and a squeeze back. "Of course, how could I not be?" I lean in. Kiss. He smiles, lighting up the room. "You want to go get lunch?" "Okay. But I've gotta give B a quick call: her and her boy again. I'll be back in a little while... You stay here, okay?" He nods, turning back to the tv that sat in the green room. I stand, I walk- "Baby?" I turn. "Yes Joe?" "Can you hurry, I'm hungry." I sigh and nod. But right now, I've got a bathroom date with Alex Shelley.


	2. if i die and go to hell real soon

Thanks for the feedback, laaaadies.

* * *

_Six months ago..._

"Knock, knock!"

"Come on in, Darlin.'" Fiona grinned as she was greeted by the southern drawl of one AJ Styles. She pushed the door open to be greeted loudly and cheerfully by half of TNA's best and brightest. "He'll be out in a few seconds, hun." AJ smiled, giving her a quick hug before rekindling his conversation with Christopher Daniels.

"Hey baby." She smiled as he came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her shapely waist. She gave the hand resting on her hip a squeeze before turning to brush her lips against his in greeting.

"Geeeeeeze. Now there is a man who is severely overchicked." Joel Seanoa pulled away from his girlfriend of two years with a slight sigh, a hint of annoyance. "What the hell are you still two doing here?"

Josh dropped his head sheepishly, a grin playing on his lips. "I forgot my DS." He said, walking over to the bench on the far left wall to pick up the portable Nintendo. 'Who cares anyway, Fi's here! Bonus!" He smiled, bounding over to the small girl to wrap her up in his jumper covered arms with a boyish grin lighting up his boyish features.

Nothing sleazy, he was like a brother, or some kind of cousin. He was present during the first courting, a story which would for some reason be retold at every function, meeting, or shindig where all three party's were present, that being Joe, Fiona, and Josh. She used to bar tend in Cali, he was there with TNA after a pay per view. He spotted her, she smiled, he wanted her. Not being a bashful guy he struck up a conversation which was going very, very well until a very, very intoxicated Josh Harter, also known as Chris Sabin approached. "Hey Joe, maaaaan if you smack that ass you might shatter a hip, bro."

It was safe to say she was a keeper when she laughed.

Chris Sabin. Great wrestler, terrible wing man.

"Okay, okay. Five second rule on the lady, come on now..." Joe laughed, prying his hands in between the pair to push out and sperate them. Joe wasn't jealous, or insecure... At least not about Josh, now Alex? He was another story...

"Hey baby bear." The name TNA had given him the second he got there. Brutal for him. Cute on her. "Hey hotstuff!" She grinned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to squeeze him tight. I wouldn't call it a crush...

"Ohhhh-Kay, you two. We need to head out if we're gonna make it back to yours tonight." Joe spoke, placing a hand on the small of his girlfriends back. Alex pulled away first, sending a small friendly smile to the much larger man. The look Joe shot back was a little less than friendly. Not jealous. I swear.

Chris grabbed Alex's shoulder, grinning. "Yeah Baby, we gotta head off if you want me to bend you over before The Sopranos starts." He said in this hilariously camp voice, making the room laugh and the mood lighter. Joe grabbed Fi's hand in the gentlest possible way, he could be gentle, I swear. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Bye guys." She smiled as she let her man lead her toward the door. She smiled back at the boys. At Alex. And this, my friends, is how it al began...


	3. i want to know your plans

_Thank you, very much. _

"Pass-" She didn't even need to finish the sentence, Joe had already passed the chicken with a sweet smile. "Babe, can-" And she passed the salt without another word. He smiled up at her as he watched her read the paper, glasses on the end of her nose. He sat back in his seat for a minute and just watched her.

Never did he think that he would be sitting here with that waitress from that bar two years later. Not that he didn't love it. "What, Joel?" She spoke, not even looking up from the paper, knowing he had been watching her for some time.

He smiled, picking up his fork again. "I love you."  
She smiled, finally glancing at him. He had this huge smile on his face that just made her laugh until it hurt a little bit. He began to laugh along, "What's so funny, Giggles?" She shook her head, taking a sip of wine.

"I was just thinking about today."  
"Oh yeah?" He replied, leaning forward in his chair.  
"Yeah, about Alex-" His name hung in the air. He coughed, trying to cover the immediate frown that appeared on his face that he was sure she noticed.  
"-And Chris." She mumbled to finish the sentence. She took a deep breath, pushing back the stray strand of dark brown hair that always fell in her face when she would tie it back.

"Okay, Joe. What?"  
He coughed again, waving his hand in the air nonchalantly. "No, nothing, nothing at all."  
He was one of those guys. The ones that left work at work and wouldn't bring it home. But when the woman your trying to hold it all back from is close personal friends with almost everyone in the company, she was bound to find out sooner or later, right?

"Whaaaaaaaaat." He hated it when she would use that whiny voice, mostly because it made him give in. He rolled his eyes and set his fork down on the side of his plate. Fiona dropped the paper and placed her glasses on top of it. She smiled, standing up and jumping around the table to wrap her arms around her boyfriends shoulders from behind, speaking into his ear. "Baaaaaaaby, what's wroooooong?"

He smiled, trying to hold it back. "Nothing, babe-" "No, don't give me that crap." She spoke. He sighed and took a deep breath. "Idunlikeiwhenyohangwitheboys."

"Again, slower."  
He groaned. "I don't like it when you hang with the boys, okay?"  
Fi unwrapped her arms from around his shoulders and took a step away from him. "What?" She laughed a little bit, not understanding. He turned to face her with this sad look on his face. "I- I just don't like how you hang out with the guys so much, I mean, at impact and stuff. Especially when I'm not around."

She crossed her arms. "Why?"  
Joe sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I just. I don't."  
"You don't trust me-" "No! No! Not that! It just makes me a little uneasy."  
"Because you don't trust me-" Joe jumped out of his seat. "No! I just. Shelley and Sabin always have chicks around them and-" She still didn't get it, so he picked up her hand and laced their fingers, looking into her eyes.

"-Your mine."  
She cracked a smile. He didn't mean it in a possessive way, in a cute way. He was always so cute. She let out a laugh, looking everywhere but him. "Come 'ere." He tugged her arm to pull her into a kiss. She laughed some more. "Joe, that's silly, you know you have nothing to worry about." She grinned after pulling away from his arms, grabbing their empty plates and carrying them to the kitchen.

Joe sighed, watching her tiny body leave the room, whispering to himself. "I still do."


	4. i'm the king of this pity party

Thank you all, _seriously_.  
Just a quick one tonight, next one should be up tomorrow :)

"Good match man!"  
"Lookin' crazy, Joe."  
"Good work, Seanoa."

Joe sat down on the bench, taking a large gulp of water. He lay his head back against the cool wall and took a deep breath, happy to be alone in the quiet for a moment.

"Hey, big man! Whats up?" He opened one eye to see Alex Shelley, fresh out of the shower. He eyed Alex up and down and spoke. "You're chirpy." Alex shrugged, walking over to his bag, which was conviniently next to Joe. "You okay man? You've been kinda flat the past couple of days. Everything alright at home?"

Joe held in a gutteral groan. Lately it seemed that every conversation the two men had revolved around his 'home.' More like around his girl.

Joe sighed, shaking the thoughts of Alex and Fiona together, relizing that he and Alex had been friends for years, he was just being possesive. Alex had often been a confidant for Joe in harder times, his paranoia shouldn't ruin a friendship, right?

"Problems. Problems."  
"With-"  
"Fi. I don't know, theres just... problems."

Alex chuckled a little bit, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "How could you possibly have problems with Fi, man? She's perfect?"

Joe couldn't stand anymore, he grabbed his towel and stood- Stomping his way to the showers, not giving Shelley a second glance.

"What!?" Shelley yelled after him. "Was it something I said!?"


	5. love is paranoid

Joe sighed, looking over the script for next week. He had to attack Sharmell? Oh lord. He looked up, hearing that old familiar laughter from the woman he loved. He couldn't help but smile at the sound.

That smile instantly fell at seeing who she was laughing at. Shelley... Sonjay and Chris aswell but... Shelley. "Yo." He called out at the crowd. He felt his heart jump as Fiona's face lit up, bounding over to the man she threw herself into his arms. He squeezed her tight and breathed in the scent of her hair. "What are you doing here, Baby?" He breathed in her ear. She pulled back and smiled. Joe hadn't been this affectionate in weeks.

She grabbed his hands, pulling back to look into his big brown eyes. "I thought I would come pick you up, we'd go out with the rest of the tna crew, drinking, dancing, fun. You remember fun?" She joked as he rolled his eyes at the girl. She grinned up at him, waiting for a response.

He sighed. She groaned, pulling on his arms. "Oh come onnnnn, Joel. You, Me, Jay and Jay, Eric n' Petey. Ange and Velvet, Shelly and LAX. Even The Guns are coming..." Joe squeezed her hand. "Babe. I'm really tired. Okay? I just wanna head home, grab dinner and a movie and turn in. Okay?" He spoke in a pleading tone as she tried to mask her disappointment. She knew she couldn't go if he didn't want to, it just wasn't right.

"Oh-Okay Joe, we can do that." She smiled meekly at him. He smiled, cupping her cheek with his hand. That's when he noticed. "You did something with your hair? It looks shorter. Darker or something." She grinned, running her fingers through her now dark brown, a little lower than shoulder length hair. "You like it?" She whispered to him.

It took him a second. Smiling he said, "It's different." She bit her tongue, not wanting to start anything in front of anyone. "I'm gonna go grab my bag baby, then we'll go get a movie alright?" He smiled, kissing her cheek and walking off- Not waiting for a response.

She sighed, Sabin walked past, back towards the locker room. Feeling the tension he punched her shoulder lightly, giving that cute little Sabin smile muttering 'See you soon' in her direction. Sonjay followed, giving her a small wave and smile. She sighed in response, smiling slightly.

Before the thought of 'Where's Alex?' had time to run through her mind he appeared beside hear, leaning closer to say softly. "I think you look beautiful, Fiona." He smiled, his hands in his pockets and followed the other mens path.

Fi took a deep breath, trying to slow her rapid heartbeat.


	6. go to bed mad

_sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry.  
it's been way too long, thank you for being so patient.  
also: sorry for not being around so much, schools really kicking my ass._

"Joel... Joe."  
She took a deep breath.  
"It's just me, your girlfriend. Wondering where you are, it's getting late babe. Call me."

Fiona sighed, sliding the phone shut. She sat back on the bed, running a hand through her discheilled hair.

He said he was going out for dinner.  
That was about 7 hours ago.

She knew what he was like when he'd been drinking. She just hoped he let Daniels drive him, or that he got a taxi. She just hoped he didn't try and drive... again.

She shook her head, looking back at the bedside clock. She could've got a full 8 hours sleep by now. She took a deep breath, deciding that she needed to sleep.

She crawled under the covers, snuggling into the pillows as there was no man beside her. She forced her eyes closed, feeling that farmilliar sleep feeling set in, and just as she was about to fall asleep she heard the key in the lock, the door fly open, and three voices.

She breathed a sigh of relief, jumping out of bed to meet Daniels and AJ at the bottom of the stairs, both with one of Joe's arms slung over their shoulders.

"Hey! There's my girl!" Joe grinned, looking up at the dark haired girl at the top of the stairs. She had to smile.

"Hey, Fi." Daniels smiled at her. She laughed, seeing the two men strain to get him up the stairs. "Jesus Christy Fi, how do you deal with this lump?" AJ groaned as they walked past her.

She laughed, opening the bedoom door for them. Joe was finally sitting on the bed, Daniels helping to take off his shoes. "Eh-" Joe grinned, tapping Daniels on the shoulder (maybe a little harder than he thought). "-I'm hittin' that." Daniels laughed as Joe's gaze reffered to Fiona.

She laughed, shaking her head. "You're an idiot Joe."  
Daniels and AJ both said their goodbyes, promising to lock the front door behind them.

Fiona shook her head once more, a smile on her face.  
"And to think I was worried about you." She sighed.  
"Well, don't sound so happy to see me." Joe slurred with a goofy grin.

"You could have called." She sighed. She didn't mean anything by it, and she didn't want it to start anything, she was just being honest.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" He asked, getting up and stumbling to the dresser. Fi placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him back to the bed so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Of course I trust you."  
"Then why did you call 7 times?"

Fi froze, stopping short of throwing him a shirt to sleep in.  
"Why didn't you answer 7 times?"

He groaned as she threw the shirt at him, more force than intended.

"I was having a good time."  
"I was worried."  
"I was fine."  
"You could have been hurt."

Joe gave up, laying back on the bed.  
"Why didn't you just go find _Shell-eeeee_." He slurred quietly.

Fi stopped sorting the laundry.  
"What did you just say to me?"  
It took Joe a few extra seconds to sit up, the alcohol getting to him now.

"You heard me."  
Fi took two small strides to stand in front of him.  
She looked into his eyes for a moment, reading them.  
She leant back, slapping him across the face. Hard.  
As much as he didn't want to show it, she knew he felt it.

"Don't _ever_ speak to me that way."  
She didn't wait for a reply, a comeback, or anything. She returned to what she was doing as if he hadn't said a word.

She heard him stand a moment later, he slowly and carefully walked over to her. "Baby." He placed a hand on the small of her back, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry?"  
"Yes."  
"For what?"

Darn. That old trick. "For tonight. For everything."  
She sighed, she knew he didn't know why but she was too tired to care. "It's fine Joe, let's just go to sl-"

He leaned down, attaching his lips to her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist strongly. He squeeed her hips in his hands as his lips moved skillfully around the nape of her neck. She could smell the alcohol on him as he pulled her back toward the bed, he wasn't being gentle anymore. He pushed her to the bed, taking off his shirt quickly, pinning her arms to the mattress.

"Joe. Stop it."

She wasn't scared of him.  
She was scared that when he kissed her, she felt nothing.

"Joe. God damn it Joe, get off of me!" She yelled, pushing him backward to no avail. She was a small girl after all. "Fuck! Joe!"

He stumbled back, hand wrapped around his jaw. He didn't know she could punch so hard. He looked down at her, even she was surprised.

"What? You don't want it? What's wrong with me?" Joe yelled down at her. She didn't flinch.

"You're drunk, Joel. Sleep it the fuck off." She spoke softly, but with a dangerous tone. She stood, straightening her shirt.

He sighed. "I'll sleep downstairs."  
"No." Fiona spoke, turning down the covers for him.  
"I will."

She didn't wait for an argument, she just closed the door behind her to go make herself a bed on the couch.


	7. sure baby, hold back

_Okay, okay, okay.  
Here we gooooooooo._

Joe awoke in a cold sweat. He rolled over, the sun streaming through the window. He placed a hand on his aching head, laughing, he must have had a fun night. "Baby."

He looked over his shoulder, not finding a beautiful brunette laying next to him, a smile on her face as always- but nothing. Empty sheets.

"Babe!" He yelled, making his own head ache.  
He stood, groaning all the way to the bathroom. She wasn't there. He took a deep breath. It was 11 already, she was probably out or something. But no note? That wasn't like Fiona.

He slipped on a sweater, and a pair of pants. Opening the door he cringed at the sudden influx of light. Down the stairs he began to smile, worry subsiding.

She was still asleep. On the couch. Why?  
Just as his foot hit the bottom step she awoke, looking as confused as he was. Then her features softened, still not noticing him she sat up shaking her head and sighing.

"Baby?" He whispered. Something was wrong.  
She looked up at him, but didn't smile. Something was very wrong.

He took a step closer. "Is everything okay?"  
She furrowed her brows for a moment, before her face softened.  
"You were really drunk last night. Weren't you?"  
Joe cracked a smile, scratching the back of his neck. "Uh. Yeah, I guess. Last I remember Sabin and I were throwin' back Yager bombs."

Fiona laughed a little, rubbing her tired eyes.  
"It's nothing baby, everything's great." She smiled, getting up off the couch.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch then?"  
"I uh. Thought you should have some room, you were pretty faced, Joel." He chuckled, giving her that heartwarming smile- the one he wasn't allowed to show on camera anymore.

He wanted to belive her, he really did.


	8. i am the boy that set your girl on fire

hectic writers block, yo!  
got idea for the flashback from another fic floating around out there- a good one, go find it!

_  
__"Why don't we play a game, then?"  
"What kiiiind of game?"  
He smiled at her, leaning against the bar. Work had called in the middle of their first date, some girl with a generic name had to go home sick and she got called in. She felt terrible about it. Joe had got a movie, and ordered dinner already- but she needed the money._

He didn't mind, he drove her there and bought a few drinks to get her tips going. It was close to closing time and the bar was almost dead, Fiona and Joe decided on tequilla shots and a taxi home.

"I don't know. Something resulting in you being sloshed?"  
She laughed, throwing her head back- Her long beachy hair falling delicatley over her shoulders, her tan skin shining in the dim bar lights. His eyes skimmed over her form again.

"I never."  
"Sounds good."

"I never. Did it in a public place."  
Fiona glanced down at her shot. She regretted this.

Her hand closed around the glass, throwing the contents into her mouth. He grinned at her, picking up his own glass to drink. "I like you even more now."

"I never had a one night stand." Both drank, grinning like idiots.  
"I never did something illegal." Both drank, glasses refiled.

"This is just admitting to horrible deeds." Fiona giggled, for a bartender she really couldn't hold her drink. "You're having fun." Joe grinned. "Oh really? How would you know."

"I never had fun on this date." He grinned, pushing her glass towards her. "Now. You either drink and lose this argument, or lie and kill me inside." She let out a loud laugh, before slowly picking up her drink.

"Told you so." He smiled, drinking his own.  
He opened his mouth again, "I never thought this was probably the best first date ever." She smiled at him warmly, placing her hand on top of his.

He grinned, leaning forward, pressing his own lips to hers. Their first kiss.

She would never forget how that felt.  
She used to feel it all the time actually, like her stomach was doing flips. Her heart raced, her lips tingled. She used to get that feeling everytime she kissed him.

So what the fuck happened?

"Boo."  
She almost jumped out of her skin. She turned in her seat, smacking the man hard over the head. "Ow, dang Fi!" Sabin yelled, rubbing the forming lump on his head. "For a small chick you hit like a dude!" He groaned. "You want another one pretty boy?" She laughed. He frowned at her, sticking his full lips out into a pout. She cracked, laughing and offering him a kiss better.

He smiled, like a kid in a candy store pointing to his cheek. She laughed, leaning forward to lay a wet one on his cheek. He grinned and skipped away, down the hall to find someone to mess with, probably Taylor.

"Hey, wheres mine?" Alex smiled. She smiled back, holding out her arms. He grinned, wrapping the small girl in a hug. "Haven't seen you in a while, baby bear. Is everything okay?" She smiled, nodding her head as he pulled away.

"Yeah! Everything's great babe! Don't worry about me, just got alot on my plate right now." He smiled, nodding. Taking a seat on the metal crate next to her. He looked her over again.

Something was not right.  
"Are. You sure?"  
She turned her head to look him in the face.  
"You got something you wanna say Shelley, just say it."

He took a deep breath. There was never any secrets between the two. "I know something's going on, Fi. I don't like it." She sighed.

"Look-" She raised her hand, brushing a wavy piece of hair away from her eyes. He grabbed her arm. He knew the second he saw her in that baggy jumper something was off. He pushed down the sleeve, revealing a blue bruise stretched across her wrist.

"What the fuck is this?" He whispered.  
She snatched her wrist away, covering it back up.  
"It's none of your buisness."  
"What the fuck is going on with you lately? You're keeping shit from me- from everyone, it's bull and I don't like it."  
She sighed. She hated when people were angry with her.

"I. It's was that night- after impact, he was drinking and he got carried away with me. He stopped and... It's fine. He can't even remember. I'm a big girl alright, Alex? Besides. I love him. " He was not convinced.

He sighed.  
"I'm sorry I got angry." Alex spoke softly.  
She took a deep breath. "I really appreciate you caring though." He gave her that famous Shelley smirk, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "I've always cared about you, Babybear." She smiled as he got up off the crate.

"You know if you ever need someone, or somewhere-"  
"You're first preference superstar."  
He smiled, nodding. "Good to know, baby bear."


	9. midnight

_I should be doing a psychology assignment right now :]_

Fiona felt horrible. Disgusting even.  
She had told Alex. Who would surely tell Chris. Who would tell Taylor, who would tell everyone...

She looked down on the small bruise on her wrist. It didn't hurt. She didn't even notice till this morning.

There was only one way to fix this she could think of. Sex.  
Sex had fixed every problem they had in this relationship, and hopefully it would work one more time. She would tell him the whole story after, that's how it worked. Sex, bad news, always in that order.

She pushed open the bedroom door, slipping in. It was late, Joe was asleep on the bed, TV still on. She snaked into the bed, an arm wrapping around him. He groaned, she smiled nibbling his ear lobe.

Her hand traveled up his chest, she smiled hearing the moans of approval. "Baby." She breathed into his ear. That woke him up.

He sat up, practically trowing her off him.  
"Jesus Christ, Fiona. You scared the shit out of me." He snapped, rubbing at his eyes. "Geeze-" She spoke, annoyed at the demise of her plan. "You've never reacted like that before."

He turned to look at her. Not happy, not smiling, not laughing. He was pissed.

"I was there today Fiona."  
"You were where Joel?"  
"I was there. When you were talking to Alex."  
She couldn't hide her guilt. Her eyes wide and her breathing shallow, she almost broke. "Really? You were eavesdropping on me-" "Yeah, I was." Dang. He wasn't supposed to admit it.

"So. You don't trust me?"  
"I don't trust Shelley."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because I know him, and I know you."

"I can't believe you right now."  
"And I appreciate that, Babybear." He was mocking her, using her voice and rolling his eyes like they were 8 years old fighting over the last toy in the box.

"Oh. So that's what you heard?"  
"Yeah, that's about the time I got there."  
"So you didn't hear me tell him how much I love you?"

Joe froze for a second. He wasn't gonna back down.  
"No. I didn't."  
"Too bad."

"I walked in about the time he was kissing you."  
"He wasnt kissing me Joe, he was comforting me alright?"  
"Really, coz it looked like he was kissing you. Guys don't kiss their friends girls unless theres some kind of hidden ag-"

He froze. She slapped him. This time he wasn't drunk, and he felt all of it. "Fuck out of my house." He yelled, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"You're house?" She questioned.  
"Why don't you go to your first preference, Fiona?"  
She didn't even know what to say. So she left.


	10. savior

"Alright, alright- keep your pants on damn it, it's 2AM-" Alex froze as the door swung open.  
"Fiona." She looked a mess. Tears streaming down her face, make up running with them, her hair was a mess, she was babbling incoherently. He scooped her up in his arms, just in time as she collapsed into him. He carried her inside, sitting her on the couch.

"J- Joe. H- He. H-Heard. U-Us."  
"Okay, Fi. You need to calm down, you sound like a crazy person." He smirked, trying hard to lighten the mood. She just cried more.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to cry onto his bare shoulder. "He was so angry. I don't even know why." Shelley took a deep breath. He knew exactly why, and he couldn't blame him.

He ran his hands through her hair, pushing loose strands off her face. "Baby. Calm down okay, it's all gonna be fine." "No. No it isn't Alex. I left, I left him. I didn't even try and stay." His eyes widened. She left him? Like. Left?

After another ten minutes or so the crying subsided, He got Fi into a hot shower, but didn't go too far from fear of her collapsing from exhaustion of having another freak crying fit. He sat on the closed toilet lid, facing away from the closed shower curtain, trying to keep conversation going, and trying to stop his mind wandering.

The shower shut off. "Alex. Towel please."  
He smiled, grabbing a towel and placing it in the hand that was sticking out from behind the curtain.

She came out a moment later, hair pushed off her face and a towel around her. He stood, looking at the door to leave.

He cleared his throat, "Uh. I'll get your bag. To. Change. Into." He stuttered out. She smiled, grabbing his arm she pulled him closer.

She wrapped her arms around him, the towel securely staying around her body on it's own. "Thank you Alex. Thank you so much." She whispered. He shivered.

He pulled away smiling, not even thinking they both leaned in and kissed. Not long, not deep, just a kiss. Who am I kidding, it was so much more than a kiss.

Neither felt bad, or wrong, it was just. Nice. Like it should be.

"Hm. That was odd."  
"Yeah."

It felt too right. Normal.  
Ten seconds later, when they were rolling around in the sheets, tangled up in each other- that's when Fiona realized it wasn't so normal...


End file.
